Merchants are always attempting to enhance their product presentations to appeal to consumers. These enhancements are aimed at converting consumers viewing these product presentations to purchasing customers. The same is true for online merchants who are attempting to sell various products to consumers over a network commerce system (e.g., an Internet commerce website).